Shekinah Holiday
Shekinah Grace Holiday (née Siegmund; born January 1, 1989) is an American former college track and field athlete basketball player who competed for the Northwestern State Demons women's cross country team of Southland Conference. High School Career Born in Ruston, Louisana, Holiday is the daughter of Toya and Bruce Siegmund. Her father is white and her mother is African-American. Holiday attended Ruston High School, where she lettered one year in cross country, four years in track and field, and one year in basketball. She was member of the track and field state championship team her junior year, placed second in the 800 and first in the 4x400 in her sophomore season, placed third at the state championship in her senior season and received female athlete of the year while in high school. Holiday maintained a 3.8 GPA in high school and was chosen to run with the Elite High School running team for the Dallas Marathon. College Holiday was a four-year letterwinner at Northwestern State University. As a freshmen, Holiday participated at eight meets with eight top-five finished with the best time in the 800 was home at the Demon Triangular Invite with a time of 2:23.47. At the SLC Outdoor Championships Holiday had a best time of 4:52.31 in the 1500 and ran the 5000 in 20:39.97 at Leon Johnson NSU Invitational. In her sophomore year, Holiday participated in seven meets as a distance runner, had three top-10s in the 800, including placing second in the Leon Johnson NSU Invitational (2:21.43), had four top-10s in the 1500 with two wins, one coming at the Louisiana Tech Jim Mize Invitational (4:54.84) and the other at the Leon Johnson Invitational (4:55.22). Holiday qualified for the SLC Outdoor Championships in the 1500, where she was 19th overall (5:02.63). During her junior year, Holiday competed in six meets in the 800, 1500 and 3000, qualified for the SLC Outdoor Championships and placed eighth in the 800 prelims (2:16.64) and seventh in the 800 finals (2:15.15) for a personal best record. Holiday had two additional stand-out performances, the McNeese Cowboy Relays in the 3000 (10:52.25) and the UTA Bobby Lane Invitational in the 1500 (4:49.05) both for personal best records and team season-bests. She maintained personal records in the 5000 (20:39.97), the 4x400 (4:12.41), the 4x800 (9:55.74) and the 1600 medley (4:17.37). In her last season, Holiday ran in the 800 meters at four meets during the season and in two relay events at the MSU Cowboy Relays/Bob Hayes La. Challenge. Holiday fastest time of the season in the 800 came at the LSU Alumni Gold where she ran a 2:18.29 and finished sixth overall and she took a bronze spot at the Leon Johnson NSU Invitational with her second best time of 2:21.31. Holiday ran a 2:23.42 at the TCU Invitational and a 2:28.90 at the SFA Skecher’s Performance Carl Kight Invitational, ran in the 4x400 and 4x800 relays at the MSU Cowboy Relays/Bob Hayes La. Challenge placing ninth in the 4x400 (4:14.67) and fourth in the 4x800 (10:07.19). Personal Life On August 23, 2013, she married professional basketball player Justin Holiday. The couple had a daughter. See Also * Holiday Family H H H